Past Lives: The Middle Ages
by Jet556
Summary: In England's brutal and medieval past, a tale of love plays out in all of it's bittersweet glory. The noble Duke of Aquitaine is in love with a commoner, as is the wily Earl of Northampton and the traitorous Duke of York who seeks to see both Aquitaine and Northampton dead so he can have the beautiful commoner all to himself. Meanwhile, the royal Baron Mowbray woos France's queen.
1. ACT I

**ACT I**

The Aristocratic Richard, Duke of Aquitaine (Randy's past life)

The Aesthetic Doll, a friend of Richard (Theresa's past life)

The Bigheaded John, a young Duke of Lancaster and Richard's closest friend (Howard's past life)

The Backstabbing Edmund, a scheming Duke of York (Stevens' past life)

The Artful Henry, a young Earl of Northampton (Niall's past life)

The Kingly Thomas, the Baron Mowbray (Ken's past life)

Isabel, Queen Consort of France (Heidi's past life)

_SCENE I_

_(London. A room in the palace.)_

The young Earl Henry of Northampton, paced. He was short to say the least, shorter than John of Lancaster, and rather thin. He did not speak that much either, to hear Henry speak was rare in fact.

It was to be noted that Henry was not the firstborn son of the previous Earl of Northampton. One could imagine how his elder brother had felt when it came to being stepped over but there was a good reason for that. The man was an absolute lunatic!

He was an artful one, Henry! A good person with a mind to rival that of Ulysses! That was how people would refer to him!

Baron Thomas Mowbray then entered the room. He was a powerful man, king in all but title! However he was also quite hideous, having been born deformed but had been proven a better baron than others in his family.

"I saw you not at the tournament today, Henry!" spoke Thomas. "You should have seen, Richard! Clad in black from hook to plume like a yeoman knave! He beat everyone save for John. At first I thought it was going to be a stalemate but ultimately the disinherited Duke of Aquitaine fell! Richard was wounded but I shouldn't trust Edmund as an attendant! I trust the man as a far as I can hurl him!" Said the man who had allegedly hurled a full-grown horse.

"I was at the tournament today, Thomas. It I who wounded Richard, not that I wanted to! I aimed for the shield and got the shoulder instead." Lamented Henry.

Thomas laughed. "Ha, ha! Yes! So you were!" He continued to laugh for sometime. "However I remember you asking who that was, Richard had paid homage too!"

"And?"

"A person far below his station name Doll! However he was such a great jouster I wouldn't care if his love were a Barbary ape!"

At this point, Henry removed his glove and threw it at Thomas. "Watch your tongue, you empty headed jay! I love that girl, I know Doll well! I merely thought my eyes deceived me so needed to know if it was truly her!"

"Well, you have assurance double sure!" Thomas stroked the glove. "You have your love who does not love you and I have mine who I am most certain loves me!" The Baron sighed, a sigh full of love. He was not one who showed affection that often so seeing him do such a thing was most alarming to Henry. Henry was not usually so talkative and Thomas was rather unaffectionate… Something was afoot! "Isabel…"

"Good lord man, not that Isabel!"

"Of course that Isabel! Why not that Isabel?"

"She's married to the Dauphin of Viennois!"

"A madman: bored, sour, bumbling, incompetent, childish, unintelligent and indifferent to his own authority… Honestly, what woman deserves a husband like that?" Sound logic from Thomas! He was right of course. To leave a woman married to such a man was a fate worse than death. Henry knew not what the male equivalent of such a fate would be and he was afraid to find out. "If you help me to take care of my little… Dauphin problem, I'll help you with your little Duke problem."

Nervously, Henry nodded.

_SCENE II_

_(London. A room in John's palace.)_

John of Lancaster was a short, round man. He was good friends with Richard of Aquitaine, the brother of Isabel of France and not much else could be said. He could be a villain when it suited him, he could be a hero when it suited him. He had been the champion of the day!

Tonight, he was begrudgingly entertaining his sister. He did not like Isabel and Isabel did not like him.

"What do you know of Thomas Mowbray?" asked Isabel.

"Not much." Replied John. "Only that despite being Norman he has a fascination with the Saxon architecture." What John said was true. Thomas' mansion was a low, irregular building containing several enclosures extending over a considerable space of ground.

"Is it without defenses then?" asked Isabel.

"Certainly not!" Once again John spoke the truth. A ditch had been drawn around the whole building and filled with water from a neighboring stream. A palisade composed of pointed beams defended both outer and inner bank of the trench. To the west there was an entrance, which communicated by drawbridge. "He is a strange man, ugly too."

"I see only a man." Commented Isabel. "A good man, an interesting one."

_SCENE III_

_(Open space near Coventry.)_

To say that Richard of Aquitaine and Doll were in love would have been an understatement. The two intended to be married as soon as the King had returned from the wars.

When that would be, was anyone's guess.

While the two kissed, others were worried that the King was finding life away from England more pleasant than if he were in England.

While they kissed, a pair of eyes watched them. The eyes of Edmund of York!

Edmund was not to be trusted. He was humorous, wise, loyal… Too loyal! He knew Henry was in love with Doll just like Richard. If he could find a way to get the two to kill one another, then Edmund would have Doll all to himself!

Yes! That is exactly what would happen! This plan would work perfectly.


	2. ACT II

**ACT II**

_SCENE I_

_(Mowbray Castle. The Banquet Hall.)_

Thomas Mowbray sat at the head of the head table. Looking at all of his closest friends and closest enemies, his eyes scanned for the one face he wanted. If he had invited merely one person there would have been suspicion.

Sure enough Isabel was there with her brother John of Lancaster. Richard of Aquitaine was there too with that girl… Doll was her name. Henry, sitting by Thomas' side, could only stare at the happy couple with mournful eyes.

Unfortunately, Edmund of York was there as well. One of the few people Thomas did not have a friendship with Edmund was an odd one. Descended from the villain Steward Worman who had betrayed his master Earl Robert Fitzooth of Huntingdon, better known as Robin Hood, Edmund was not to be trusted. He had this inherent ability that caused people to distrust him but at the same time trust him. He was sitting right next to John causing Thomas much grief. On John's left was Isabel on his right was Edmund. There was no interaction between John and Isabel all John was doing was staying silent while Edmund whispered in his ear.

Standing up and bringing his deformed right hand to his forehead, Thomas placed his left hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Good Earl Henry will carry on my duties as host. I am not well and shall retire to my chambers." And with that, Thomas made his exit.

With all eyes on him Henry stood up and swallowed nervously.

"H-h-has anybody h-h-here read the histories of… some Greek or Roman?" Henry was not used to playing host to so many. In fact he was not used to playing host at all. He had been Earl of Northampton for three months and never before had he played host to any number of people before. "T-t-this reminds of a s-s-story where a king or duke or s-s-something or other was murdered by those he h-h-had invited to a banquet." It was safe to say that although Henry was quite sane he was not the best person for the job when it came to being Earl of Northampton. Neither of the sons of the previous earl were!

Isabel had watched Thomas leave the scene. "That poor man! To be forced away from his duties as host by an illness!" she said.

John turned to look at Edmund.

"It is just as you said." He whispered. "Mowbray was looking at my sister! The brute is in love with her! And she must be with him!"

"Yes." Said Edmund. "And remember what I have told you… He has drugged and violated countless women. If he were to do that to Isabel he'd bring shame to the House of Lancaster here in England and the House of Valois in France, which she has married to! If her husband the King of France were to learn of such a thing he would cast her aside in favor of someone else. Would the House of Lancaster ever allow one of it's disgraced daughters to return to its halls?"

"What must be done?" asked John.

"Kill the man!" And with that Edmund took a sip of wine.

_SCENE II_

_(Mowbray Castle. Thomas' bedchamber.)_

Sitting on his bed, Thomas thought. Tonight would be his greatest victory! Greater than any joust, than any duel! Tonight, he would free a woman from a loveless marriage!

Then there was a knocking at the door.

"Enter!" Henry entered, the "Boy Earl" as many called him. "What have you to say?"

"Isabel is asking about you." Henry looked around. He did not like playing host to anyone simply because he had no experience. "And there has been talk between John and Edmund."

"Oh, what of?"

"I know not but I say this much, Thomas. There are daggers in men's smiles!"

Thomas laughed. Henry was worried for no reason. John was an oaf only Edmund was a danger. If the two were to plot, John would bungle and plans the two devised!

"Tell Isabel that I wish to speak with her!" Thomas waved his right arm. "Go on now, Henry!"

"You said you would help me with Doll!"

"I will but first you must help me with Isabel." Thomas got into his bed. It was best that it seemed like he had retired.

_SCENE III_

_(Mowbray Castle. The Banquet Hall.)_

Walking into the banquet hall, Henry made his way to the table where Isabel was seated. John and Edmund both had his eyes on him. John's hand was on the hilt of his sword. There was some fear in Henry's eyes.

"My brother in all but blood requests your presence, Lady Isabel."

Isabel stood and gave a bow. "If our gracious host requests my presence then who am I to deny him such a thing?" And with that she left with the Boy Earl.

John turned to face Edmund.

"He means to do it now the demon!" whispered the Duke of Lancaster furiously. "I must act! Will you speak for me when people question why I have done what I have done?"

"Aye, I will." Lied Edmund. John was a fool to listen to Edmund. Beef witted, the Duke of Lancaster was not always. When the honor of the House of Lancaster was at stake however, he could be easily manipulated.

John had walked into another piece of Edmund's plan. By murdering Thomas, John would soon follow. Edmund would avenge the innocent Thomas, whom had never drugged nor violated woman in his life, and Richard's greatest friend dead it would make the killing of Richard and Henry all the easier.


	3. ACT III

**ACT III**

**Characters introduced this Act**

Berkeley, Edmund's right hand and Henry's elder brother (Robert's past life)

Bushy, a minstrel from Aquitaine (Bucky's past life)

_SCENE I_

_(Mowbray Castle. The Battlements)_

Duke John of Lancaster and Baron Thomas Mowbray were dead. Lancaster had killed Mowbray and it was Duke Edmund of York who had killed Lancaster. Isabel had returned to France and her loveless marriage.

Mowbray Castle had ended up being given to Edmund for avenging Thomas' death. The nobility were fools to trust him. It had truly been Edmund who had killed Thomas, his words had poisoned John's mind and turned the Duke of Lancaster into his weapon.

As Edmund walked along the battlements he spoke to Berkeley, Earl Henry of Northampton's elder brother. Berkeley was something of a right hand to Edmund, both ugly and brutal.

"And you are sure that your brother has given Richard and Doll his blessing?" asked Edmund. This was getting in the way of his plans. It would seem that by having Thomas killed, it caused Henry to back out of the little love square turning it into a love triangle.

"Yes." Replied Berkeley. "Do you want me to kill Henry?"

Edmund looked at Berkeley incredulously. "What for? He is of no importance anymore." Taking his sword out from its sheath, Edmund pointed it out across the land. "Simply take Doll… Richard too!"

This time, Berkeley looked incredulous. "Richard too? What for?"

"Oh, to make sure she marries me."

"But Doll loves Richard!"

"Exactly!" snapped Edmund. "She'd do anything to keep him from being killed! Thus if I keep him as my prisoner and threaten to kill him if she doesn't submit to my will, Doll will marry me and remain a good wife."

_SCENE II_

_(Northampton Castle. The courtyard.)_

Both John and Thomas dead, Doll marrying Richard… For Henry there was a great sadness in his heart. It seemed like he was a born loser.

Sitting at his room, Henry stared at a chess set he had been given by John. The lands of Lancaster and Mowbray now belonged to Duke Edmund of York… He'd probably want Aquitaine and Northampton next!

Then there was a knocking at the door! "Enter!" In came Bushy, a minstrel from Aquitaine who was of Saxon ancestry just as Henry and Berkeley were of Celtic ancestry.

"Good evening, Earl Henry, or at least is should be…" said the minstrel plucking at the strings of his lute sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Henry.

"Edmund has taken Aquitaine." Stated Bushy. "He has taken both Duke Richard and Doll captive!"

Shocked, Henry stood up. Aquitaine conquered? Richard and Doll were being held captive? And Edmund was behind it all? Of course!

"Alright, we've got to save them!"

Still plucking the strings of his lute, Bushy looked up curiously. "How? Who can possibly take Mowbray Castle? With your brother Berkeley aiding Edmund there is nothing we can do! You are the leader of a small earldom and I am merely a minstrel, what can we do?"

Tapping his chin, Henry looked around his room only for his eyes to return to Bushy. Smiling, Henry tapped a finger on Bushy's shoulder.

"That's it?" Bushy started to laugh it. "That's it! Wait, what's it?"

Henry walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out the weeds of a pilgrim, which consisted of a cloak of coarse black serge that enveloped the entire body and had flaps covering the arms, coarse sandals bound with thongs and a wide and dark hat that had cockle shells stitched on the brim. "You will have the immunity of the minstrel and I shall have the immunity of a pilgrim!"

Scratching his chin, Bushy started to understand. "A disguise?" Henry nodded only for Bushy to start shaking his head. "Wear your armor 'neath the weeds of a pilgrim! It is formed of steel and richly inlaid with gold! It will protect you better than mere cloth! And take your sword too!" Eyes widened, Henry stared in complete speechlessness. "They'll think you like good old Friar Tuck."

Understanding now, Henry smiled. "Yes! By the Lion-Heat, we'll fool those villains!"


	4. ACT IV

**ACT IV**

**SCENE I**

(Mowbray Castle. The banquet hall.)

Mowbray castle under the rule of Duke Edmund of York wasn't anything to be happy about. At the head table in the banquet hall sat Edmund with Berkley and Doll. The latter looked less than pleased to be in their presence.

In the banquet hall was Bushy, the minstrel and a palmer who sat by the fireplace. While the palmer sat by the fire, Bushy sang and played a song… Badly! He sang badly! It wasn't long until Berkley was throwing chicken at him.

"If you don't like the song don't take it out on the minstrel!" Bushy was not having a good day. The rescue of Doll and Richard was going nowhere!

"DON'T LIKE IT! You dare to sing a song on Saxons, Danes and Swedes to a Celt?" Berkley was of Celtic ancestry, as was Henry. Bushy was Saxon, Doll too. Richard and Edmund were both Normans.

"Strong words for a man who sold his tribe into slavery." Said the Palmer. His words caused all to look at him.

"What do you say, pilgrim?" asked Edmund.

The Palmer stood and with staff in hand, walked towards the table. Immediately, Doll recognized him. "I say that Berkley is no more a Celt than a Jew is a Christian!"

Drawing his sword in his hand, Berkley rose up to his full height. He towered menacingly over all present. "Traitor to my people? My people are barbarians who won't accept the civilization that the Normans have brought to England!"

"Our people produced Arthur Pendragon!" Removing the garb of the pilgrim, the Palmer was revealed to be none other but Henry himself in armor!

There were cries of "Henry!" and "The Earl of Northampton!"

Drawing his sword, Henry pointed the blade at Edmund himself. "Edmund, first in vainglory and in hubris! Draw your sword, sirrah!"

"I think not!" Edmund looked at Berkley. "Kill him!"

Always there was a mace near his seat and so it was Berkley grabbed it, pulled back his arm… and crushed Edmund's face. He had accidentally killed his master. He didn't care. Jumping over the table, Berkley landed right on Henry's sword. So died those villains.

Walking away from his sword, which Berkley was still on Henry looked at Doll. He then looked at Bushy.

"Call a priest, Bushy… To marry Richard and Doll… And to save my soul for killing my brother."

**The End**

**I'm sorry but at the end of it I was just so uninspired with no source material. I had SariSpy's art for the Bronze Age. For my next Past Lives story, the Viking Age, I'll be looking to some legendary sagas for inspiration. Until then, I'll see you later!**


End file.
